Arts and Crafts and Bras
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Jack Frost is the new art teacher at Guardian's Grade School. What could go wrong? In Tooth's honest opinion: everything. AU Frostbite
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is. A new fandom, a new fanfiction, a new world, a new me. No, not actually, mostly just the new fandom and fanfic...

I do not own anything!

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Baby! Your breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!"

Toothiana continued humming a new song from the radio as she began her own batch of pancakes. The sound of feet running into the kitchen alerted Tooth that her younger sister had indeed got out of bed and dressed herself. "No running, please."

"Okay," came the happy response as the young girl pulled out a chair from the table and sat.

Tooth grabbed a plate with two small blueberry pancakes and walked to the dinning table.

"Order up."

The younger girl brightened at the sight of her favorite breakfast and she began quickly eating after a small "thank you".

"Take it easy. We still have time before I take you to school," Tooth joked as she plated her own pancakes.

The elder sister took her own seat and looked across the table to her sister. The 7 year-old had insisted that she dress herself that morning. Her colorful outfit consisted of pink leggings, a green shirt, purple tutu, and mismatched socks. What made the outfit, though, were the tiny glittery wings, complete with matching plastic necklaces. Tooth laughed a bit to herself and continued eating her breakfast.

"I'm done!" Baby cried happily, proudly showing her elder sister the empty plate.

"Put it in the sink, please."

The girl trotted over, climbed a step stool specifically for her, and placed her plate inside the sink.

Tooth finished up her food and walked her dishes to the sink as well.

Looking down at her sister, Tooth smiled. "Let me fix your hair," Bending over, she straightened the ponytail in her little sister's dark hair. Her sister's hair was long and so curly that it seemed permanently messy, unlike Tooth's perfectly straight hair. It didn't help that Tooth cut her hair the day before. She took her sister to a nearby hair salon owned by a friendly neighbor to get her sister's hair trimmed. In the heat of the moment, Tooth insisted on cutting her hair as well. She cut her long beautiful hair into a short-layered style. Her hairdresser neighbor even convinced her to dye a few strands muli-colored.

It was new and Tooth was feeling a bit self-conscious, even if she did spend an hour styling it and slicking it back in her mirror that morning. Tugging at the short strands a bit, Tooth turned back to her sister.

"All right. To the car!"

* * *

Tooth smoothly pulled into a parking spot. She turned off her car – an old girl but a reliable one – and stepped out. She opened the back door and let her sister out of her car seat, even though the young girl was already half-out. Closing the door, Tooth grabbed her sister's hand and walked her into the elementary school.

Walking down the hallways, it was mostly silent due to the fact that they were early. They turned another corner and the Second Grade classroom was in sight. As the two reached the door, it swung open in a flurry. Tooth let out a surprised yelp and the cause of the door opening apologized. Upon recognizing the two he almost hit, the large man's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Ah! It is the little Baby Tooth! And Tooth," The man stopped, noticing the new hairstyle, "Hair is different, yes?"

Tooth laughed nervously, tugging at her short stands again, "Oh, well, yeah, I thought–well– change is good?"

The man laughed joyously, "Tooth, you are beautiful woman, no matter hairstyle."

Tooth smiled and her sister tugged at her hand. "See," Baby said, "I told you!"

Baby then turned to the large man, "Hi Mr. Nicholas!"

"Baby Tooth! Wings look good on you!"

Baby smiled broadly and turned to her sister, "I'm going inside!" Tooth nodded, "Have a good day, sweetie."

The young girl nodded and bounded into her classroom where a few students had already collected.

Tooth turned back to the older man,"How are you North?"

"Good. I am doing good," North gestured at Tooth, "Come. Walk with me. I am going to office of Sandy."

Tooth raised a questioning eyebrow but walked with North none the less, "Sandy's office? Going to say hi?"

North chuckled, "No, not this time. Sandy has big news to share. Did you not hear?"

The young woman's eyes widened and she shook her head, "D-Did he mention it at the last meeting?"

North laughed at the woman's worried antics, "No, no. He just told me this morning. He told me to bring you when I see you."

Tooth sighed in relief, "O-oh, I see."

* * *

As Tooth and North reached Sandy's office door, they ran into another person.

"Bunny!" North cried out happily.

The man visibly flinched then slowly turned around, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that, mate!"

Tooth waved a bit and North let out a bellowing laugh, "Ah, well, is hard when you make such good Easter Bunny."

It wasn't a lie, two years prior, the Australian man was (forcibly) made to dress up as the Easter Bunny for the children at the elementary. The man is tall and rather well-built with tribal tattoos trailing down both his arms and legs, so it was rather surprising (and hilarious) to see him hopping around with children. The nickname stuck. It certainly didn't help that his last name was Bunnymund.

Tooth giggled, "It suits you." Bunny scoffed and turned to the shorter woman. He noticed her new hairstyle.

"New hair?"

Tooth froze and nervously moved her eyes around, "A-ah. Yeah."

Bunny turned his head away and crossed his arms, "Ain't half bad."

Looking up, Tooth smiled. Knowing him, that was closest thing to a compliment she would get.

"Yes, yes," North cut in, "We go in now."

Together, the three stepped into the large office. They were greeted with the sight of a small, plump, blonde man sleeping with his head resting on his desk. North stepped forward cautiously.

"Sandy? Sandy? _Wake up!_"

The blonde man awoke with a start and looked around. Seeing all three of them in his office, he clapped happily. He opened a drawer in his desk and began rummaging.

Tooth stepped forward a bit, "Is something wrong?"

Bunny stepping forward as well, "Yeah, this better be good. I still have class plans to go over for today."

Sandy waved with his free hand as he continued rummaging. Finally he found what he was looking for. He set a folder down on his desk and pulled out a notebook from another drawer. The trio watched as he opened his notebook and scribbled something down. He turned the notebook around with a smile.

_I have good news._

"Yes you tell me in hallway," North said impatiently, "But what is good news?"

Sandy began writing once more.

_A new teacher will arrive tomorrow._

Tooth gasped, "A new teacher, _now?_ We're already three months into the school year!And shouldn't we be having a Teacher Meeting about this? Why only us?"

"Yeah," Bunny pitched in, "Besides, what do we need a new teacher for? We've got a full staff."

Sandy shook his head and wrote some more.

_Our Arts teacher has gone on maternity leave and we were struggling to find someone to take her place. Now we have._

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Alright then, who is this bloke?"

Sandy slid forward the folder on his desk and North picked it up. He opened the folder and scanned his eyes across the paper.

"Jack. Frost," he read aloud. North then handed the folder to Bunny.

The shorter man looked through the contents as well, "He's got no experience, and he's bloody young as well."

Sandy the pointed toward Tooth.

Bunny looked at Tooth then back to Sandy, "Well, T-Tooth is different, alright."

"My old question still stands," Tooth began, "Why are you telling only us right now?"

Sandy lifted his notebook once more.

_I'll inform the other teachers today during a meeting after school. But, the reason why I'm telling you three right now is because you will be working with him the most._

The three looked at each other and Sandy turned a page in his notebook.

_You three are the teachers of the youngest children. Tooth with Kindergarten, Bunny with First Grade, and North with Second Grade. _

Bunny passed the folder to Tooth and she opened it slowly. Inside was a simple resume. Moving the resume aside, she noticed a letter of recommendation. Her eyes moved to the bottom of the page, signed by the writer. Tooth's eyes widened with recognition.

"Th-this letter of recommendation..."

Bunny leaned over to see, not bothering to have really looked at it when he had the folder. His eyes widened as well. He turned to Sandy, "Is this really_ – He_ recommended this bloke?"

Sandy just nodded, his smile ever-present.

Tooth just stared, incredulous, at the letter.

"Well," North said, scratching the back of his neck, "At least we know is interesting. This, Jack Frost."

* * *

First chapter done! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.

**What will this Jack Frost be like?**

**Who recommended Jack?**

**Will Tooth get used to her new hairstyle?**

Let me know what you guys think! Drop me a review if you'd like.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I re-watched Rise of the Guardians recently and it really propelled me forward into writing this. I hope you guys enjoy reading just as much as I enjoy writing.

Thank you for the lovely reviews!

The title will make more sense after this chapter!

Please enjoy.

* * *

Tooth brushed back a few short strands of hair that were stubbornly falling into her eyes. Maybe this haircut wasn't such a good idea. She continued writing comments and sticking stickers onto her students' spelling tests. School had ended about half an hour ago and her classroom was quiet. Suddenly, her door creaked open a bit.

"Tooth?"

The woman turned to the door, "Oh, Baby. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait in the After School Program until I finished work."

An Australian voice then pitched in, "Ah, I brought her with me. I hope that's alright."

Tooth smiled as she saw her friend's head poke through the door with her sister's. "Of course. Come on in."

Baby happily swung the door open and trotted inside, Bunny trailing behind her. Tooth rose from her seat, "If you're here, you have to help me." Baby looked up in question. "Help me put away the books in the reading corner." The young girl smiled and began working on organizing the books.

Tooth sat back down and Bunny moved toward her desk. "Anything I can help with?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Don't you have work to do too?"

Bunny scoffed, "Bah, already done."

Tooth laughed, "Well, I'm about done as well." She stuck another sticker onto a test and piled them up. Neatly, she placed them inside her desk drawer. She looked across the room to find her sister practically done as well.

"Come on Baby, we can go home now."

Baby looked up from her handiwork and ran over to her sister. Excitedly grabbing her hand, Baby began pulling gently, "Come on then, there's a movie playing on TV today that I wanna watch!"

Shaking her head, Tooth spoke up, "Not until you finish all your homework."

Visibly deflating, Baby let go of Tooth's hand and slowly began walking to the door.

Bunny chuckled, "Cute little tyke. I remember when she was in my class last year. Bloody loud, she was."

Tooth laughed and jokingly pushed the taller man, "Hey now, that's my family."

"Bloody loud you are too."

Laughing again, Tooth reached down and grabbed her backpack where the rest of her work was, "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, when we meet this new teacher."

"Ah, Tooth," Bunny began.

"Hmm?" she answered, turning around.

"Well, uh," he swallowed, "N-nevermind. I'll ask you later."

Tooth watched him for a moment then smiled, "Alright then."

Bunny followed her out the door and Tooth locked it behind him. Baby sat patiently outside and jumped up when she saw the two adults come out of the room. Grabbing Baby's hand, Tooth waved goodbye to her friend and began making her way to the parking lot.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Tooth hurried her sister into the car then buckled her in. They were running late and Tooth needed to meet this new teacher.

Rushing into the driver's seat, Tooth quickly buckled her seat belt and peeled out of her driveway. It wasn't until they hit a red light that Tooth was able to take a sip of her coffee, her great breakfast for the day. That's what she gets for forgetting to set her alarm.

Tooth looked at her sister through the rear-view mirror, "I know we rushed, but did you grab everything you need for today?"

Baby nodded, "I'm good!"

Tooth sighed in relief and took another sip of her coffee. Baby watched her older sister thorough the rear-view mirror, "Tooth?"

"Hmm?" Tooth quickly swallowed her coffee, "What is it?"

"Are you and Mr. Bunnymund... dating?" Baby said the last word with a bit of uncertainty.

Tooth spit out the coffee she had been sipping, effectively burning her tongue and spilling on her shirt. She coughed and then looked at her sister in the rear-view mirror again. "Wh-what makes you–where did you hear that word?"

Baby shrugged, "TV."

Tooth figured she'd have to start regulating what her sister was watching. She looked down at her blouse and cringed. The stain wasn't that bad but she really liked that blouse. She'd have to wash it when she got to school.

Tooth sighed, "No, Baby. Mr. Bunnymund and I are just friends. We are not dating."

The light finally turned green and Tooth began driving quickly to the school. Upon arriving she pulled her sister out of the car and lead her inside. The school was still rather empty since it was early. She lead her sister down a few hallways until she let go of her sister's hand. Crouching down, Tooth told her sister, "I need to go and clean my shirt. You can make it to your classroom, right?"

Baby nodded and waved goodbye as she began walking away, holding onto the straps of her pink and green backpack.

Tooth began walking toward the nearest bathroom to try and clean the stain. She reached the door and pulled lightly on the handle. The door didn't budge. Tooth looked down at her watch and saw that there was still an hour until school started. The janitors hadn't unlocked the bathrooms yet. Tooth bit down a curse and began moving to another bathroom, hoping that maybe one would be open.

Two locked bathrooms later, Tooth wandered outside. She bit her lip. Her plan would be risky but it seemed like no one was around. She walked past the jungle gym at the far end of the school and found herself at a hidden water fountain behind the small computer lab building. Tooth looked around quickly and perked up her ears for any voices or footsteps. She didn't hear anything. She proceeded to unbutton her blouse and turn on the fountain.

She scrubbed harshly with her nails and _prayed _that no one would come around to see her in her lacy pick bra. Especially not a student. The last thing she needed was to go to Sandy's office and have to explain why she was half naked behind the computer building. She scrubbed until the stain was just a small dot. Happy with her work, Tooth began blowing and fanning her shirt to dry it faster.

So engrossed was she that she didn't hear subtle footsteps walking close to her.

"Gah!"

Tooth jumped and turned to see a young man staring at her, mouth hanging wide open.

"Ahh!" Tooth screamed bringing her shirt close to her to cover as much of her bare torso as possible.

The young man snapped out of his daze and quickly turned around, "A-Ah, I didn't se-see anything! I sw-swear!"

Tooth's cheeks were on fire as she quickly scrambled to put her blouse back on. "Wh-who are you?" she asked while buttoning up her shirt. She looked up at his back. He was wearing dark brown pants and a professional looking blue long-sleeve shirt. His dark brown hair matched his pants and it looked freshly cut. He seemed a bit young to be a parent of one of the children. Perhaps an older sibling?

"Uhh, umm, J-Jack. I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

Tooth froze at the last button of her blouse, "Jack Frost? The new Arts teacher?"

Jack's shoulders relaxed significantly, "Well, yeah. I came a bit late then got lost. I'm supposed to meet the principal, Mr. Sandman."

Tooth straightened out her blouse and tucked it back into her high-waisted skirt. "We-well then, " she trailed off.

Jack turned back around and caught Tooth's eyes. The tips of his ears were heating up, "I really didn't see anything."

Breaking eye contact, Tooth spoke quietly, "Can you just..."

"Forget? Sure no problem!" Jack replied excitedly. Tooth gave him a strange look. "W-well, I mean," Jack started again, "Not saying that I want to forget. No! I mean you're not ugly! I-I mean your pink bra was cu-"

"Oh my god!" Tooth cut him off taking a step closer to him, "You did see!"

"Just a little!" Jack shouted quickly, "Besides, it's not like I was expecting a half-naked woman to be hanging out here!"

Tooth blushed scarlet. She brought her hands up to her cheeks in a strange defense to cover her blush. She turned around and stayed silent.

Jack noticed her discomfort, "Who are you anyway? Mother of a student?"

"Huh?" Tooth whipped around harshly.

Throwing his hands up in defense, Jack spoke again, "I was just asking!"

Tooth put her hands on her hips. Did she really look that old? "I'm the Kindergarten teacher, Toothiana."

"Teacher?" Jack asked, incredulous.

Tooth nodded. To her surprise, the brunet began to laugh. "Wh-what?" she asked, cheeks heating up once more.

"N-no," Jack said between chuckles, "I've just never seen a teacher with multi-colored hair."

Tooth tugged at her short strands, "S-Sandy said it was alright."

Jack crossed his arms, "Just doesn't seem super... _professional_."

Tooth huffed and turned on her heel, "Well, _excuse_ me."

"Wait!" Jack called out to her as she began walking away, "Can you at least show me to Sandman's office?"

The young woman stopped for a moment. She looked back at Jack. He had a lopsided grin and his blue eyes were sparkling with mirth.

Tooth almost felt her heart skip a beat. Almost.

She huffed, "Alright then, follow me."

* * *

Jack and Tooth began walking down hallways toward Sandy's office. Tooth walked in front as Jack hung behind taking in all the colorful posters and art crafts that hung outside the walls of each classroom.

"There are a lot of things hanging in the hallways," Jack said quietly.

Tooth looked back, "Yeah, Sandy loves looking at all the art of the children." Tooth smiled as she looked up at some art, "The children are very creative."

Jack noticed Tooth's bright smile, "You really like kids, huh?"

She snapped out of her daze and continued looking ahead, "Oh, well, yes."

Finally, the pair reached the principal's office. Tooth slowly opened the door and found Sandy sitting at his desk.

"Sandy? I brought Jack Frost."

The plump man looked up excitedly and lept off his chair to meet the young man. Jack had barely walked into the room when the short man had grabbed his hand and enthusiastically shook it up and down.

"He was a bit lost," Tooth said.

Sandy began pushing Jack inside and sat him down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He pulled up his notebook and wrote swiftly.

_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jack._

"Uhh... Me too. I've heard a lot about you." Jack said wearily, still a bit dizzy from being pushed inside.

"Well," Tooth began awkwardly at the door, "I'll just head to my classroom."

Sandy began to wave his hand frantically to catch her attention. Tooth stopped and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong. The older man motioned her to sit in the other unoccupied seat. Tooth closed her mouth and did as she was told.

The blonde man smiled brightly as he looked between the two young adults. The next generation. Sandy pulled his notebook.

_After this, Jack, I will show you to the arts room._

"Appreciate it, sir." Jack said, regaining his composure.

_But I'm afraid you won't have a lot of time to get settled in. You are to get straight to work._

Jack smiled widely and Tooth couldn't help but marvel at his white, perfectly straight teeth. "I came to work, that's what I'll do," Jack said confidently.

Sandy then turned to Tooth.

_Your students will be Jack's first class._

Tooth immediately perked up,"W-wait!" Sandy looked a little taken aback by her outburst. He shook it off and lifted his notebook.

_Tuesdays are the Arts and Crafts days for your class, are they not?_

"We-well, yes," Tooth's eyes wandered to Jack, "But I already set up a class plan in case of the absence of an Arts teacher."

"There is no absent art teacher because I'm here."

Jacks' cocky attitude was starting to rub Tooth the wrong way. She did not want Jack rubbing her at all. Wait, that came out wrong.

_He's right. I'm sure you can make it work._

Sandy put his notebook down and smiled as he folded his hands together. Tooth knew that he was telling her that there was no more room for discussion.

Tooth huffed and slouched in her chair.

Sandy told Jack to wait outside until he finalized some papers. Both young adults left the office quietly.

"I'm sure a little arts and crafts won't ruin your _strict schedule,_" Jack said jokingly as they exited.

Tooth took a quick breath in, then let it out slowly. She could feel a headache coming on. "Okay, Jack. I'll see you in the afternoon." Tooth began walking down the hallway towards the Kindergarten building.

"See you at Arts and Crafts!" Jack shouted as he waved enthusiastically.

Tooth continued down the hallway without looking back. She couldn't help but notice her cheeks getting rather warm. Irritation. Yeah, irritation and embarrassment and... stuff. It wasn't often that a man saw her in her lingerie. Tooth groaned at the memory.

This was going to be complicated.

* * *

Alright!

So I modeled this school after my own grade school. I went to a private school and it was rather small, only about 25 students per class (Kindergarten to Eighth Grade). It was fun and the kids in my class became like family. Private school is pretty cool despite the pompous and pretentious stereotypes that some people have about it.

Thank you Shadowed Violin for your review! It was super sweet. I would've sent you a PM reply but you reviewed as a guest. Haha I hope you see this...

**Am I hinting at something with Tooth and Bunny? **

**How will Arts and Crafts go?**

**How cute was Tooth's bra?**

Hmmmmm...

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! If you don't mind, please drop me a review!

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 already? I'm on a roll with this fic. I hope my inspiration sticks with me though...

Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Tooth kept glancing up at the clock hanging above the door. It was almost 1:30.

Almost time for Arts and Crafts.

She sighed. Well, no running away now. Tooth clapped her hands and stood up from her 'Reading Chair'. She closed the book in her hands and looked down to her students.

"Alright everyone, we'll finish this story tomorrow."

A chorus of groans and and complaints rung out among the small crowd of children. Tooth brought up her hand to signal the class to be quiet. "Don't complain. We have something fun planned instead," Tooth said with a wide smile. The children began whispering to each other.

"We are going to Arts and Crafts."

The children excitedly cheered and began moving around.

Tooth laughed. Her students were adorable. "We have a new art teacher," Tooth began, "His name is Mr. Frost. Be sure to listen to what he says. Ask him if you need any help."

"Yes, Ms. Fay," the children answered in unison.

"Alright! Let's line up at the door. Two lines, please."

The children rose from their reading corner spots and scrambled to the door where they made two lines, one for boys and another for girls. When they were all lined up and mostly quiet, Tooth opened the door and led them out to the Art Room.

They walked across the school to a long building split in two. One half was the small library that was run by a kindly old woman and the other half was the Art Room.

Tooth walked up to the door and stopped. Looking back she told the children to get back in lines. She counted them quickly in her mind to make sure she hadn't lost any on the way. Finding that they were all there, she took a deep breath in. She kind of, sort of, _really _didn't want to see this guy.

Still, Tooth turned the door and opened it, just enough to poke her head in. The movement immediately caught the attention of Jack. He stood at one end of the room behind a table with a few boxes. He locked eyes with Tooth and smiled.

"Come on in!" He called out. Tooth bit her lip and nodded. Moving back outside, Tooth turned to the children. They all looked up at her with excited eyes. They haven't been able to do any art projects since the school year started due to the original teacher leaving. Tooth tried to entertain them with some small learning art projects, but honestly, she was about as artistic as a potato. All the beautiful posters and paintings that hung on her class walls were done by North and Bunny.

Tooth tried her best to regain her bright demeanor. She lifted a single finger to her lips, a universal symbol to quiet down. The children mimicked her action and fell silent.

"We're going inside now. Find a spot behind the Mr. Frost's table and make sure everyone can see."

She led the children inside and they quickly found prime viewing spots. Tooth hung back, leaning against the back wall. She kept an eye on her students, making sure they were behaving. Mostly because she _really_ didn't want to make eye contact with Jack.

"Hey kids!" Came his loud voice. Some children happily greeted him back.

"My name is Mr. Frost and I'm the new art teacher."

"Hello Mr. Frost," the children said in unison.

Jack's smile widened, "Well we're going to get straight to it! Since we're getting close to Thanksgiving, we're going to have some fun with turkeys."

As he continued taking to the children, Tooth couldn't help but look up at the brunet. His smile never faltered and the way he spoke to the children completely engaged them. The children were having fun. He made a silly noise as he pulled out a picture of a cartoon turkey that made even Tooth laugh. Jack continued on, showing all the different colors on a turkey and Tooth realized: Jack loved children. He may have a cocky attitude but he seriously meant well. Tooth could give him that.

Jack grabbed a box from below the table. Reaching inside, he pulled out small art smocks that wrapped around the front of the body.

Tooth's eyes widened and she visibly straightened, coming off from her spot against the wall. Oh no. It couldn't be. He's not planning-

Jack then pulled out colorful paint from another box and the children stirred with excitement.

Paint.

Tooth cringed slightly. It was going to get messy.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the class and they had three paint spills.

Not too bad in Tooth's opinion.

The smocks that Jack provided were a blessing. There was paint everywhere except on the children's clothes, and that's was the most important part.

Tooth walked around the room watching the children paint hand turkeys that they drew on paper. She weaved around tables, complimenting and joining in on the fun. She had even accepted a paint dripping with red and orange from one of her students.

"Thank you. It's lovely," she said to the small girl as she placed the painting on the 'drying table', "I'll be sure to grab it before we leave."

She looked down at the paintings as she walked. As she turned, she bumped into another body.

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry," she said quickly. It wasn't until after that she realized that the body was around the same size as her.

"No problem."

Tooth looked up and caught sight of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. How did she miss his eyes before? Oh yeah, she was avoiding them.

Jack's smile widened into a grin, "You can let go of my smock now."

Tooth gasped as she unclenched her hand. When she had slammed into him she had instinctively grabbed onto him.

"You're lucky I hadn't spilled any paint on me," he said as he took a step back.

Gasping once more, Tooth looked down at her clothes. Jack laughed at her expression, "I said '_you're lucky_' didn't I?"

"Well," Tooth said as she straightened out her shirt, "You can never be too sure."

"Sure," Jack shrugged as he turned away. "Wouldn't want to have to wash your shirt in a fountain."

Tooth's head whipped up as she watched Jack walk to a student to admire his work. Her mouth hung open. Did he just-? He... _Made fun of her_.

"Ms. Fay?"

Tooth snapped out of her daze and turned to the quiet voice that called her. "Uh, Um, Y-yes?" Tooth asked, surprised at her own stuttering. The young girl that called her grabbed onto Tooth's skirt and pulled lightly.

"Can I go to the potty?"

Tooth blinked, "Oh, oh, yes. Of course." Bending slightly, Tooth took the girls hand and led her out of the art room.

At least she had an excuse to get out of there and away from Jack Frost.

* * *

Clapping her hands, Tooth received the attention of the room.

"Alright everyone! Clean up time! Lay your smocks on the back table and put any wet paintings on the drying table. Grab all your dry paintings. If they aren't dry, leave them. I'll collect them after school and give them to you tomorrow. Line up when you're ready. Okay? Go!"

The children scattered, taking off their smocks and grabbing paintings. Jack and Tooth wandered, helping children untie smocks and wipe tables.

Tooth walked over to the drying table and grabbed three paintings that had been given to her by her students. She smiled as she looked at the crudely drawn turkeys.

"I didn't see you make one."

The young woman jumped as she spun to see Jack picking up a painting as well. "Ah. I didn't have a smock."

Jack smiled as he looked at the painting in his hands. "Sweet kids. The one that gave me this was named... Jessie."

Tooth immediately thought of the silent blonde girl who sat near the back of the class. "She's a sweet one, " Tooth said, "Very quiet."

Chuckling, Jack put the painting down, "You could have asked me for a smock. I have a ton of extras. Adult sizes."

"I'm not really one for... making art," Tooth said as she turned to the room, checking for anymore massive spills or items left behind.

"What?" Jack asked as he leaned on the table, watching Tooth carefully, "Art is amazing."

"I didn't say I hated art," Tooth replied, fully aware of Jack watching her but trying desperately to ignore it, "I just- I'm not good at drawing or painting or... whatever."

"You don't have to be good at it."

Tooth turned to give Jack a questioning look but stopped. He was looking directly into her eyes. Tooth had to keep herself from swallowing and blushing like a young school girl.

"Are your eyes naturally that color?"

Tooth turned away without answering.

"Is everyone ready? We need to get back to class to get ready to go home!"

The children got into their lines and Tooth could swear she heard a chuckle come from beside her.

"I'll see you all next week!" Jack cried out to the kids. In return, he was given a loud 'thank you' from all the young children.

The young man turned to Tooth, "See you."

Tooth bit her lip, "Um, yeah." What was that about acting like a school girl?

She lead her class out of the art room and back to the Kindergarten building.

* * *

"Goodbye everyone! See you all tomorrow!"

Tooth waved goodbye to her students as they were lead to the Pick Up Area by a parent volunteer of the After School Program. She walked into her classroom, letting the door close behind her. She made her way to her desk and slumped down into her chair. Groaning, she massaged her temples.

She pulled out some math homework to grade and began her work. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Are you ready Tooth?"

Tooth looked up at the booming voice, startled. "North! Ready? For what?"

The older man laughed, "Why for welcome party of Jack Frost!"

"_Welcome party?_" She had just enough of Jack Frost for one day. Thank you very much.

"Oh yes," North said rubbing his chin, "You were not here for early morning introduction."

Tooth nervously laughed thinking about the morning, "Yeah. Hah. I was late."

"Well so was Jack! I and other teachers did not meet him until lunch."

Scribbling down some corrections, Tooth tried her hardest to push back a blush. She had gotten behind on her grading due to her lateness that morning and opted to eat lunch in her classroom, completely missing Jack's introduction to the rest of the faculty.

"Come, Tooth," North called taking a step toward her desk, "We party for Jack."

"Ah, well, you know, I need to pick up Baby. And then, um, I was just going to go home."

The room resounded with North's laughter, "Baby will be fine for short while in program. She has many friends."

Tooth sighed. There really was no arguing with a man as jolly as North.

"Fine. But only for a short while."

* * *

North slammed the Faculty Room door wide open, smiling widely as he dragged Tooth inside. Glancing around, Tooth noticed that a few teachers were missing. Probably gone to pick up their own children or be with their families.

Sandy greeted North and Tooth at the door, ushering them towards the table in the back near the refrigerator. A few faculty members pitched in to buy some food for the small party. There was a small banner hanging that read 'Welcome!'. Tooth giggled at the obviously impromptu effort. Tooth scanned the room once more.

Sure enough. Jack was there. It was his party but... you know...

He stood at the back of the room, sipping on soda while talking to the Fourth Grade teacher, an thin old man who had been working for the school for a very long time.

North left Tooth's side to go join the conversation and say his hellos to Jack. Probably pull him into a bone crushing hug.

Tooth sighed in relief. Technically she had already meet and said hello to Jack, albeit under... uncomfortable... circumstances. She hung back awkwardly and shifted from foot to foot. She tried to devise a plan to get some food from the table behind Jack without initiating any kind of conversation or eye contact because, gosh darn it, she was hungry.

Giving up, she sat down at one of the few small tables they had in the Faculty Room. The moving of the chair across from her caught her attention.

"'Ey there, sheila."

Tooth let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Of course it wasn't Jack Frost. Tooth bit her lip.

"Something wrong?" Bunny asked leaning forward a bit

"Huh? Oh," Tooth waved her hand dismissively, letting out a dry laugh, "_No_. Ha! I'm fine!" She was just caught half-naked by a man she just met that day, made fun of by him, and halfway between dying of embarrassment or murdering the witness.

Bunny raised a dark eyebrow but didn't ask anymore. He leaned back in his seat, "Did you grab some grub? 'S pretty good."

"No I haven't. I just wanted to pop in for a second. I have to pick up Baby. Besides, I already had an art class with Jack."

Bunny sputtered, "You already meet? And ya had class with the bloke?" The dark-haired man scrunched up his face, "Is he as big a show pony as he looks?"

Tooth's eyes wandered to Jack, laughing about something North said. He turned slightly and Tooth quickly snapped her eyes back to Bunny.

"He's uh..."

He was a bit of a show pony wasn't he?

Tooth wasn't one to lie, but gossiping was even lower on her list of 'Things Tooth Does'. She stood up, "I really have no reason to be here, I need to go get Baby."

Bunny half-stood up as well, "Wait, lemme go wit-"

"No," Tooth said quickly. Bunny froze in his position. She stopped herself from biting her lip. Now she felt bad. "I-I mean... Please stay. There's no need."

There was no need for Baby to get _more _strange ideas about her big sister and old teacher.

Bunny slowly sat back down, "Ah, well, if you say so."

Tooth smiled apologetically, "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he could say anything else, Tooth glided out of the room with her usual grace. Bunny slumped in his seat and placed his chin on his palm with a huff. A light scurry of feet was heard and the chair that Tooth sat in became occupied with a smiling Sandy.

"What are you looking at Sandman?" Bunny asked gruffly.

Sandy smiled knowingly and slid over a cup of orange juice to the Australian.

Bunny scoffed, "I prefer carrot." He took the cup anyway and took a sip.

He also preferred dark-haired, petite beauties named Toothiana.

* * *

Tooth shut the door behind her and let out a huge sigh. She managed to sneak out without grabbing too much attention. Letting out a dry laugh, Tooth began walking down the deserted hallway. Great. Now she could go home, pick up the pieces of her broken dignity, and devise plans to avoid Jack for the rest of the school year.

Excellent.

She let out another laugh which sounded a bit more like a choked cry.

"Tooth! Wait up!" came a voice from behind her.

Oh no. No... No. Nononononono-

The footsteps grew faster and closer. Tooth wondered if dignity was really that important and if she could just sprint down the hallway at full speed.

"Finally. Caught up with you! I wasn't sure if you heard me."

Tooth turned around and with a nervous smile spoke, "Hah! Hi."

Jack smiled, "Hi. I saw you leave the party after, like, ten minutes of being inside." He took a deep breath and let it go to regulate his breathing after his little sprint. Tooth didn't notice how fast she had been speed-walking away from the Faculty Room.

She told herself that the fluttery feeling she had at the pit of her stomach at the idea of Jack running after her was just anxiety. Yeah. Anxiety to get away.

Tooth's eyes darted around, "Yeah, I would've stayed longer but I have to, uh, go pick up Baby and-"

"Baby?" Jack asked quietly, "You have a baby?"

"No!" Tooth cut him off quickly, cheeks already flaring up. "My little sister, Badiah," she said with a puff, "Her nickname is Baby."

Jack laughed, "Tooth and Baby? Your parents had an interesting naming sense."

Tooth's face hardened. Her lips pressed into a thin line, "Excuse me then." She spun on her heel and started walking away quickly.

"Wa-wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Jack ran and stopped right in front of Tooth. "I wasn't laughing at your names," he said seriously, "I'm sorry."

Sighing, Tooth rolled her eyes, "Alright. I forgive you."

Jack's face lit up once more. He straightened up, "The reason I chased after you was because I wanted to talk. I think we got off on the wrong foot." Tooth let out a bitter laugh and pushed back the memory. Holding out his hand, Jack continued, "I wanted to start over. Hi, I'm Jack." Tooth raised eyebrow at the gesture.

The brunet shrugged, "Just go with it."

Tooth let out a small laugh. She slid her small hand into his pale waiting one. They shook firmly and Tooth could feel heat rising up the back of her neck.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Toothiana, just call me Tooth."

Jack flashed a bright smile and Tooth couldn't help but wonder how much he flossed.

* * *

The end!

Just kidding. Haha! There will be more.

Bunny is just so cute. I kind of want to make him happy but this is a Frostbite fic... And I'm not a huge fan of OC/Canon Character pairings. He's always have the hope of children. How about that? Hahaha... hah...

Thank you KenzMM for your review! Here's your update! Lol

And thanks to SamWynter97 for your reviews! It's always nice to see people review more than once.

**How will Jack and Tooth's new friendship develop?**

**Will Tooth overcome her embarrassment? Will Jack let her?**

**Just how obvious is Bunny?**

Drop a review if you liked what you read! Even if you didn't, tell me how I could become better. I love feedback.

**P.S.** I made made Tooth's last name Fay if you guys didn't catch it. Lol I was going to try and find a more Indian (since she is of Indian decent) sounding last name online, but I figured that would just end terribly for me. Thus I decided to make her last name have something to do with Fairies. 'Fay' was the first thing I thought of. I hate trying to come up with natural sounding last names for Canon characters, simply because I'm so bad at it. I hope you guys don't hate it...

Until next time.


End file.
